Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Chapter 7
Archie couldn't believe it. He was dueling his brother, who has turned out to be a member of the Shadow Army. Even worse, Archie had 100 life points, no cards on his side of the field. Where as Alex had 4000 life points and a Dark Master - Emperor Infinity, which had 3500 ATK 3200 DEF and Alex could discard his hand to destroy all cards Archie controlled. All hope was lost. Archie was doomed. But then, he heard a whisper which sounded like it came from behind a rock which said: "Don't give up." Archie turned around to find nothing. "Looking for an exit?" Asked Alex. "IN YOUR DREAMS!" Yelled Archie. "Such a good guy," Said Johnny, tears building in his eyes, "If I were duelling my long lost brother who turned out to be evil, I'd... I'd... CRY!" Johnny started crying a whole lot more, "MUMMY! MUMMY!" He said rolling on the sand sucking his thumb. Rikoryu picked him upright but couldn't stop him crying and sucking his thumb. "Your move brother." Said Alex. "I DRAW! I'll summon Galespire Worm in attack mode!" The worm landed on the field. It had 0 ATK and DEF. "I'll end my turn by placing down 2 face-down cards." "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Alex, "IDIOT! You KNOW that I'm gonna' win know, so stop trying to stall me off with them lousy cards! I DRAW!" He yanked a card from his Deck. "Alex" Whispered Archie. "I'll attack your pathetic Galespire Worm!" Said Alex. Dark Master - Emperor Infinity picked up a strong beam and shot the worm. "NOT SO FAST! I activate Miracle Rebirth! When you attack, I can Special Summon 2 Miracle monsters from my Graveyard! I summon Miracle Walker and Miracle Flyer!" The walker and the jet reappear on the field. "YOU IDIOT! My attack will still go through and destroy your worm getting rid of the rest of your Life Points!" "Perhaps not." Smiled Archie. Johnny finally stopped sucking his thumb and crying. "What's he talking about?" Asked Jeremy, "Unless he has a super-strong card facedown like Mirror Force. ALRIGHT ARCHIE!" "What do you mean?" Asked Alex. "I activate my last facedown! Urgent Tuning, this card lets me Synchro Summon in the Battle Phase." "I dunno' but that's no Mirror Force." Said Johnny. "NO!" Said Alex. "YES! I'll tune my Miracle Flyer to my Miracle Walker to Synchro Summon..." As Archie says this, the Miracle Flyer turns into 4 green rings which circle around Miracle Walker. The rings drain the colour from Miracle Walker leaving it with an orange outline. Then, Miracle Walker turns into 4 stars. The stars turn into a beam of light, "MIRACLE DRAGON!" A big Dragon made out of blue light emerges from the beam, and there is Miracle Dragon. It has 2500 ATK and 1800 DEF. "When I summon this monster, I can Special Summon 1 Miracle monster from my hand. I choose another Miracle Walker." Another Miracle Walker appears on Archie's side of the field. "I use the effect of Miracle Dragon to negate your attack and immediately end your turn!" Said Archie. The Dragon hit the beam from the Dark Master and stopped it. "NO!" Said Alex. "I draw!" Said Archie, "I activate Tribute to the Doomed! By discarding 1 card I destroy your Dark Master!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Alex. A mummy emerges from the ground and grabs the Dark Master, pulling it under. "Now my Miracle Dragon attacks!" The Dragon nearly hits Alex but it stops. "Wha?" Said Archie. "I'M NOT LOSING TO YOU! I'M BRINGING YOU WITH ME!" A white hole appears behind Alex and he grabs Archie and tries to pull him in. "HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Screamed Archie holding out his arms. Everyone tries to help Archie but they can't get him. Then Joanna reaches out and gets him by the hand and pulls him out. Archie came out and fell on top of Joanna. He looks at her; they both stare into each other's eyes. "Thanks!" Says Archie getting up. "Anything for a friend." Said Joanna blushing. Behind the near rock, a girl comes out. Johnny looks at her. His eyes go big and he looks dreamily at her. Then he turned towards Rikoryu and lookes serious. Then at the girl again, and back and forth. Everyone else notices the girl. Johnny continues looking back and forth. "Resemblance?" Asks Johnny pointing at Rikoryu and the girl. "My sister." Said Rikoryu. "I'm Zoe." Said the girl, "I've kinda' been following you since the duel between Archie and Jeremy so I know who you are. I've got an old friend who's now in the Shadow Army so I'll join you to defeat them!" Everyone smiles. The team get's better and better. Continued on Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Chapter 8